THE WARLOCK
by shinigami250
Summary: This is my first story wrote it up when i was bored.Basicly it answers the questions:what if harry potter was not a wizard,what if he he laerned of magic and trained it at 10 years of age?what if he didnt got to hogwarts?teen to be safe


"DIE!"How do i always get myself like this?"I WILL TAKE YOURE POWER WARLOCK"  
oh yeh thats why...

5 days ago if you told me magic was real i would have pointed you to the nearest pyschartic hospital,4 days ago i found a book in the loft and learned of **THE PEOPLE**,3 days ago i was awakend,2 days ago i learned my destiny,5 minitues ago i started my 7th battle for my life this day!Thank the lord my power has an extremly quick replinshing rate! Anyway im getiing ahead of myself,youre probbly wondering what **THE PEOPLE** and awakening mean...well let me tell you:THE PEOPLE,hieght form between 1.1ft and 15.5ft,several breeds and feisty if you annoy them.Awakening:when a warlock or druidess comes into there powers,usally causes nature disasartes,yep that lightning storm last night was someone awakening!

Now youve got the genral outline of them just to screw with youre heads ill tell you the elements we can use:Fire,the easist element to control,weaker warlocks have this,water a medium level warlocks element,air:a docile element this can be one of the most destructive genrally for the high warlocks,Earth the most powerfull of our genric elements earth is used by thoose who have a master warlock power level,thosse are the genrics then in order from waekest to strongest you have:sand,ice,light,atoms,blood,metal,darkness,lightning and finally the most powerfull of all the elements:CHAOS.  
Okay now youve got that in youre heads ill tell you what happend in detail 2 days ago and brief you over the other 2 days.

4 DAYS AGO:i was bored so istarted to just wander in my house,i went up the stairs for some resaon i did not know and went up to the attic, looking around in the boxes reminscing from my past memeroyswhen i heard something thunk,looking around i saw a book on the floor and picked it up and saw the title:**_THE WARLOCKS GUIDE TO AWAKNEING_**(what most people dont know is that all humans acutally are warlocks just never realize thier power or potientll power)as i went downstairs with the book as i dont think ive ever read it before,as i settled down with it and reading it the more i read it the more cracks in my view of life formed untill the last chapter complety shatterd my whole prospective of life.

3 DAYS AGO:i woke up at 1.15am to an agonizing pain in my back and my muscels,thinking back to the last night i recalled id done the proscess of seeing if you had the potentiol to become a warlock.i fell asleep only to reawaken 15 miniutes later to blood all over my bed and back with some sharp looking metallic things strewn about and looked around and so wings on my back dismissing them at first i was lookinbg to see what else happend when i prooseced the thought i had wings and i froze stock still the last thing i rembered was a pure silver light before i passed out.

2 DAYS AGO:i woke up again relazing 4 things:1,the wings were still there,2 i slept for 24 hours,3 my body structare had changed,4 there were 20 giggling things in my bedroom.i decied to see about the things first so i asked them what they were,where we were because we wernt in my bedroom and they told me they were the drakath a breed of THE PEOPLE and i was in the hall of elders and i looked up only to see about 20 diffrent species of THE PEOPLE in very formall robes,i apoligzed for my sleeping in and they dismmised like it had happend 100 times before...looking at the drakath elder and more specifclly his beard wich i swear touched the floor wich was quite a considrable length seeing as he was 15.4ft...anyway the elf on the board:7ft pointed ears cherry bow lips and wearing a long purple robe with a silver williow tree clasp,just rolled a orb to me wich as i touched a silver mist rolled out of it and turned into a sprite the 5th species of THE PEOPLE and utterd in a voice that sounds like it comes from 100 diffrent places and sends shivers up your spine: THE ONE WITH THE POWER APROCCHES...THE IMPERAL DRAGON RISES...THE SILVER KINGS AWAKENSS...THE ETERNAL DARKNESS SHALL BE REPLACED WITH THE IMPERAL LIGHT OF METROPLESS...THE ONE WITH THE POWER APROCCHES...the mist dissolves back into the orb and it is told to me by the drakath elder that since the propchcey was played it was for me and my spirt animal is a imperal dragon more commonly known as the sworocs and my aura is silver and i am to bring the light to its glorry...needless to say i passed out again.

now you might be wondering who the hell i am, well im 10 years old and my name is Harry Potter.

like it?hate it?should i carry on? press the big blue button and tell me!!  
All flamers shall be consumed and burned by my dragonfable character the lvl 40 darkness mage Pyro!!

p.s:he likes fire so feed him if you flame!!


End file.
